


An Answer

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [93]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Maybe one with Sportacus about to propose to Robbie in an established relationship, but he’s nervous so he gets Steph and the other kids to help bake a cake and he sticks the ring in it but to his horror; Robbie eats the entire cake, ring and all.





	An Answer

Sportacus stared in horror at the empty plate in front of Robbie. Apart from a few streaks of frosting, the plate is clean. Bare. The whole cake was gone. Robbie sat before the plate, licking the fingers of his right hand and humming happily.

“Did you just... eat the entire cake?” Sportacus asked, pointing at the plate. 

“Yes?” Robbie sat up, “Did you want me to wait until you got back? You said it was for me and I know you weren’t going to eat any so...”

Sportacus wasn’t sure how to tell Robbie there had been an engagement ring in there.

Two months ago, Sportacus had bought the ring and hidden it in his airship, unable to muster the courage to do anything with it. He had broken down and told the kids about the ring that morning. They had instantly come up with five or six ideas and offered to help Sportacus. He was all too happy to accept. They had made the cake, put the ring inside, and left him to wait for Robbie with smiles and ‘’good luck!’s. Sportacus had walked out after giving the cake to Robbie, his nerves not wanting him in the room when Robbie discovered the ring. Except now...

Robbie stood up. “Are you okay?”

Sportacus nodded, trying not to look miserable, “Do you remember finding anything in the cake by any chance?” 

“Like what?”

“Like, a stray piece of candy the kids dropped in or a measuring spoon or... just something you wouldn’t normally find in a cake.”

With a thoughtful hum, Robbie picked up a napkin and began wiping the corners of his mouth with his left hand, “Now that you mention it...” he said, “ _I do_.”

Sportacus stared at Robbie’s hand. There, on his finger, was the ring. 

“You— you  _found it_  and didn’t  _say_  anything?!”

“You  _left the room,_  you coward! What was I supposed to do?!”

“Can you blame me? This is terrifying!”

“Yes it is!”

Sportacus threw up his hands in exasperation even as a big grin appeared on his face, “So? What is your answer?”

“What’s my- You think I’d be  _wearing_   _this_  if the answer was no?!” Robbie said with a slightly hysterical laugh, “Come on, Sportadork, ask me nicely.”

Tears were already forming at the corner of Sportacus’ eyes as he stepped forward and got down on one knee, “Robbie Rotten will you—”

“You know what, nevermind,” Robbie grabbed him by the vest and pulled him up for a kiss.

On the other side of room, a very Ziggy-sounding voice asked loudly, “So is that a yes?!” Four voices shushed him and two newly engaged men stared at each other as they realized they had an audience. 


End file.
